everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
To The Moon and Back
It's a song from Savage Garden. It's also the first track of the album, Savage Garden (album). Lyrics She's taking her time making up the reasons To justify all the hurt inside, guess she knows From the smiles and the look in their eyes Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one, they're saying Mama never loved her much and Daddy never keeps in touch That's why she shies away from human affection, but Somewhere in a private place She packs her bags for outer space And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come And she'll say to him (she's saying) I would fly you to the moon and back If you'll be, if you'll be my baby I've got a ticket for a world where we belong So would you be my baby? She can't remember a time when she felt needed If love was red then she was color-blind All her friends, they've been tried for treason And crimes that were never defined She's saying, love is like a barren place And reaching out for human faith is Is like a journey I just don't have a map for So baby gonna take a dive and push the shift to overdrive Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on the stars What a pleasant dream (just saying) I would fly you to the moon and back If you'll be, if you'll be my baby I've got a ticket for a world where we belong So would you be my baby? Mama never loved her much and daddy never keeps in touch That's why she shies away from human affection But somewhere in a private place She packs her bags for outer space And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come And she'll say to him (just saying) I would fly you to the moon and back If you'll be, if you'll be my baby I've got a ticket for a world where we belong So would you be my baby? I would fly you to the moon and back If you'll be, if you'll be my baby I've got a ticket for a world where we belong So would you be my baby? Facts AUS Music Video *Can nobody figure out who's line is whose? "And she'll say to him" and "What a pleasant dream" are said by Darren on the album; "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" by Daniel on the album. However in all three videos there is a different person saying each line. C'mon, at least be consistant. *Is it just me or do Darren and Daniel look damn funny trying to jump at the camera??!! *Darren seems to enjoy spinning around in that chair... *What is up with the little hand thing Daz does in the last verse? Maybe he got bored. *Those outfits could easily pass off as something from Star Trek...I guess that was intended. *But look, even the little pins are in the same spot as the logo on the Star Trek uniforms! *Daniel is almost dancing in the background...I hope he was having fun. *Could somebody please tell me what's with the confetti thing at the end? First US Music Video *In the room where both Darren and Daniel are performing, there is a keyboard that is never used. *In that same room, there's a red version of that funky chair Daniel's sitting on on the US "I Want You" single cover. Second US Music Video *Daniel almost never looks straight at the camera (especially when he's in the background shots-- he seems to be looking at something off camera). *Darren is shown saying the countdown though it's really Daniel's line. *Darren must really love that outfit-- if you watched any of their live performances around this time, he was wearing the same thing about five times in a row. *What's with the mono-color videos here? The international "Truly Madly Deeply" video is tinted yellow, and most of this one is tinted blue. Remix Music Video *I don't know what's up with the water effect, but it's cool. *When it first shows a clip of the skateboarder, there's a sign on the bus stop in the background that says "Omaha man finds..." and then a word that's unreadable... *Darren has officially become a man on the moon. *There's a moon always creeping onto the screen... *Ooh... two Darrens! *The traffic clips are actually taken from the International "Tears of Pearls" video. *Near the end ("I-will-fly-ya..." during the "ooooh ooh ooh") it shows a clip of something that looks like it's from old film (has scratches and white writing floating on top). In the background is a cruise ship. Category:Savage Garden Category:Song Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998